Finn-Quinn Relationship
Quinn-Finn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Quinn and Finn. They are most commonly known as Fuinn 'or ''Fabson'. Overview Quinn was Finn's girlfriend, as well as former head cheerleader, ex-president of a Celibacy Club and a member of the Glee Club and still Celibacy Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Since the start, Quinn has a habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the both of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend at the time) got her drunk on wine coolers and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth because she loved him and didn't want to hurt him, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and is attempts to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel tells Finn that she thinks Puck is the father of the baby, not him. Finn finds out this is the truth and says he is done with Quinn, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. When the series returns, over voice-over, Finn admits he was not over Quinn, and they share a longing look in the hallway. He later sings "Hello, I Love You", to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. FINN WAS JEALOUS THAT QUINN LOVED PUCK & NOT FINN. In the episode of Glee that aired after the Superbowl, Finn and Quinn end the episode with a kiss. Their relationships picks up in Silly Love Songs, where he sets up a kissing booth to get Quinn to kiss him. And when they do, they see fireworks. In Comeback, Sam breaks up with Quinn and goes to Santana. In Sexy, we learn they are secretly dating, which they later announce to everyone, making them an official couple. They stay together until Finn breaks up with her in Funeral.These two are the couple that experience everything but still come out strong like when quinn was pregnant. Episodes For Season One 'Pilot Pilot is when it was confirmed they were dating, but Finn says they were already been dating for 4 months. When Rachel asks if Finn and her should go out, Finn already says he is in a relationship with Quinn, which shocks Rachel. It cuts to a scene of Quinn and Finn making out, but then Quinn stops after Finn attempts to touch Quinn's butt and instead and she stops him, telling him they should pray instead. Showmance Quinn intially joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the Celibacy Club because of Quinn and reminisce about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings "Take a Bow" while watching Finn talking, who appears very happy, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. Preggers Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him it's not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game.When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren. Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket (the only item that he can remeber his dead father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. The Rhodes Not Taken Quinn and Finn sing "Don't Stop Believing" together. Finn askes Mr.Schuester to give away some of Quinn's roles/verses in fear that something might happend to her if she performs too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. Vitamin D Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn. Throwdown Quinn is seen leaning on Finn while he is sitting down at the beginning of the episode. Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings You Keep Me Hanging On as a way to express her jelousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. The share moments as they sing Keep Holding On and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. Mash-Up Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys. They wear sunglasses to seem cool. However thier plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of again. Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. Wheels Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios pratice. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. Ballad Finn sings You're Having My Baby to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. She later moves in with Finn, when Quinn's parents kick her out. Hairography Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him, and Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting Santana while they were babysitting together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the New Directions sing "True Colors" at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. Sectionals Puck and Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Quinn feels genuinely hurt and guilty for Finn's reaction to the truth about the baby. Hell-O Finn is with Rachel but he has second thoughts and says "maybe I'm not over Quinn" and when singing Hello, I Love You. The lines: "Do you think you'll be the guy, To make the queen of the angels cry" seem to be directed at Puck because Quinn and Puck seem to be going out. '''Season Two 'Britney/Brittany' Finn tells Quinn he has and always will have feelings for her. 'Special Education' Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang "Dog Days Are Over" which promotes their friendship. 'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle' Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club to sing at the half time show at the big game. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, knowing she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and they both experiences fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to continue with Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. 'Comeback' Finn continues to proposition Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink", which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Colour Me Mine". Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. 'Sexy' In a flashback, Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first", instead of Puck and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating 'Original Song' Quinn wants to bring her and Finn's relationship out in public. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Quinn catches Finn and Rachel staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. 'A Night of Neglect' Quinn and Finn are appointed to follow Mercedes' every demand, much to Rachel's chagrin. During Mercedes performance of Ain't No Way, they are sitting together in the auditorium. 'Born This Way ' In "Born This Way", It is revealed that Quinn was once overweight, and that she had gotten a nosejob after transferring from her previous school. Finn comes up to Quinn after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures", saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During the Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, I've Gotta Be Me, they are also seen kissing. 'Prom Queen' In Prom Queen, there are very few moments shared between Finn and Quinn . When Quinn walks downstairs, in her prom dress, however, Finn said to her that she was "the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" and they are about to kiss. They are seen together at Breadstix and are also seen dancing at Prom, before Finn is kicked out. Episodes Against 'Showmance' Finn says he liked what Rachel said during Celibacy Club. They share a kiss in the auditorium, unknown to Quinn. 'Preggers' Quinn lies to Finn about the baby's father. She tells him it is him when they were in the hot tub and he "erupted" too early, but in reality it is Puck who slept with her. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' While bowling, Rachel kisses Finn. [[Throwdown|'Throwdown']] Finn wishes Quinn would be more like Rachel. 'Wheels' Quinn and Finn fight a lot in the episode. When Finn rides Quinn to Glee, Quinn looks back at Puck. Finn tells Rachel he likes her. Quinn and Puck have a food fight. 'Ballad' Finn stares at Rachel's butt while she is singing "Endless Love" with Mr. Scheuster. Finn tells his mom that Quinn is pregnant and she's quit mad and Kurt tries to take Finn from Quinn. 'Hairography' Quinn babysits with Puck and Finn hangs out with Rachel. 'Sectionals' Finn finds out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby and breaks up with her. When Quinn falls down, Finn rushes to her and she gets annoyed. 'Hell-O' In the deleted scene, Puck and Quinn announce that they are dating. But instead, they just look into each other's eyes smiling while Rachel is singing. Finn goes on a date with Brittany and Santana. 'Bad Reputation' Quinn and Puck are holding hands while Rachel is singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" 'Funk' When Jesse and other VOs eggs Rachel, Finn stands up for her. 'Audition-Special Education ' Finn is happily dating Rachel. 'Britney/Brittany' Quinn tells Finn that she has feelings for him, but Finn said that he can't be with her because of Rachel. 'Never Been Kissed' Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do a little "something-something" with him. Later Quinn is also flabbergasted when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue and also, states that he is the cutest guy in school. 'Furt' Finn tells Santana that he loves Rachel. Quinn accepts Sam's promise ring. 'Special Education' Finn is still angry about Quinn cheating on him when he breaks up with Rachel. 'A Very Glee Christmas' Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Finn calls Quinn "weak" for choosing the Cheerios over Glee club. 'Silly Love Songs' Finn gives Rachel a necklace, telling her that he believes in her. 'Blame it on the Alcohol' During the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza, Finn spends no/little time with Quinn. 'Comeback' Quinn was originally planning to go with Sam to "Color Me Mine" instead of going out with Finn. 'Born This Way' Quinn and Finn argue as Quinn is helping Rachel with her decision, concerning her desire for an altered nose. Quinn finally admits that they are yet again fighting over Rachel, who they always seem to be fighting about. She also tells him that she hates the week's lesson, while Finn likes it. Lauren exposes the truth about "Quinn" or "Lucy" that she looks beautiful in an older photo of her. Finn tells Rachel she's beautiful without having to go through with the nose-job, leaving Quinn looking jealous and hurt that he doesn't display that level of passion for her. 'Rumours' The newspaper comes out and says Sam and Quinn are having an affair. Finn gets angry and confronts them both which leads to shoving between Sam and Finn, and they have to get broken apart by Mr Schuster. Finn and Rachel go on a stakeout and see Quinn coming out of a motel room with Sam. After Quinn and Sam hug, Finn is sure that Quinn and Sam are secretly dating. The next newspaper says Finn and Rachel are together. Quinn and Finn both confront each other.They sing "I Don't Want To Know" to the glee club, Finn puts his arm around her during the song. Rachels makes a comment about Quinn and Sam should be duet partners, as Her and Finn are better together. Quinn responds angrily, saying she doesn't trust Rachel and will break up with Finn if he sings another duet with her, then storms out. Finn doesn't look happy when Quinn storms out and he yells "WHAT?" at her, showing their relationship is unravelling. He must have agreed because they are seen hugging and sitting next to each other at the end of the episode . 'Prom Queen' At the beginning of the episode, Prom Queen, Finn believes he's lost his dignity to Quinn as she is still campaigning for Prom Queen. He admits this to Rachel , who tells him to respect whoever she dates as he becomes annoyed at the return of Jesse St. James. During Rachel's performance of Jar of Hearts, he is seen looking at her "suggestively". As Prom Night continues, during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, Finn starts a fight with Jesse after he watches Rachel dancing flirtily with him. After Quinn gets quickly distraught as her dreams at being Prom Queen are slowly disappearing as both Finn and Jesse are kicked out of the prom. As Rachel tries to comfort her. Quinn responds by slapping her, who admits that she found it "dramatic". Quinn considers leaving McKinley until Rachel persuades her to stay. Quinn then decides to stay behind to have fun and is seen dancing with the rest of the Glee club. 'Funeral' After Jean's funeral, Finn breaks up with Quinn after realizing that his feelings for her, weren't as deep as his feelings for Rachel. Quinn takes the break up hard, refusing to break up with him and stating she could wait through his confusion about his feelings with Rachel and says they can be Prom King and Queen, Then Finn said "I still love you," but before he knew it Quinn was gone. Later, Finn tells her that he appreciates her accepting their break up and not quitting the Glee Club, but Quinn gives an ominous reply in return telling him she has big plans for New York. She didn't have any plans for New York. FINALLY THE BROKE UP. :DDDDD Images 009~10.jpg 13753.jpg 212-sc27 006.jpg QP-GIFs-3-quinn-and-puck-19011719-500-225.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-19463899-500-274.gif 15462_1124810615485_1683741001_258623_8035622_n.jpg glee_1.10_29102009_www.pizquita.com_003.jpg h_352_13708.jpg h_352_13760.jpg quinnfinnkiss211.jpg tumblr_lbic9sWb041qdz03lo1_500.png tumblr_lclw050MwI1qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lcuokdr58R1qdz03lo1_500.png tumblr_ldu0dk9BTf1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_leasqhRdMD1qcv6f0_1293810475_cover.jpg tumblr_lebel5DRK81qd4una.png tumblr_lema8oe98l1qcfzg3o1_400.jpg tumblr_leojn1XmyF1qbax8xo1_500.png tumblr_lepmorqoNj1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_leq7sxNOvG1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_leqqo1iLev1qaukk1.gif tumblr_les0yoGfHx1qd9jn2o1_500.png tumblr_levduiRExJ1qdaxdno1_400.gif tumblr_leyuh8vKQf1qcfzg3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lf2qoxI21B1qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lf4cdr9JVX1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lf4clfMsnp1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lf4n65Uvlm1qbhkyro1_500.gif tumblr_lf16vqxNZt1qzhc5wo1_500.png tumblr_lf899cRNA51qdaxdno1_500.gif tumblr_lffa2yBhM31qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lffp3413sE1qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lfh1vcj3mY1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfmszkrFS01qcfzg3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfnreyfFG51qcm3fto1_500.gif tumblr_lfqrjeHWC01qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lfrwzdmeb81qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lftf66Fi5u1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lftfq9bkfj1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lfuw2bDORx1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lfuwzeM5xa1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lfux5sq32P1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lfvx1w2Wj61qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lfwk6yCWES1qdaxdno1_500.gif tumblr_lfx6ruXnP21qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lfy8iqwBfj1qcfzg3o1_400.jpg tumblr_lg0cd7ogJf1qcxrayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lg0hynki8l1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lg0sp4hMte1qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lg7ad8soRh1qcfzg3o1_400.jpg tumblr_lg8hdjj7YV1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hdxrFlP1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8heagrku1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hepnkXy1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hf3jLEf1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hfiTEAN1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hhvBWmY1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hj2G1it1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hjmcLZe1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hk2JhHF1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hkfLET31qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hmaw5F11qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hmoHygr1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hneoPVN1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hnoiDK11qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8ho3yy5D1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hqaWwFw1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hsb9JCG1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8jfnP35L1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lg9l97Px0S1qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lg9tlsVSxF1qcfzg3o1_400.gif tumblr_lg170bxNe11qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lgb6ecWKah1qcfzg3o1_400.gif tumblr_lgcs5xuf9F1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgdas0PRnL1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lgdepdxE3r1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lgekmlzjO71qbmyeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lggn8h6xrr1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgijyhX2zT1qaukk1.gif tumblr_lgik0081pH1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgk8wedMaa1qbaqea.gif tumblr_lkgcveoi8K1qc9ekg.gif tumblr_ll0pursVxU1qb472g.jpg tumblr_ll2ajjJduq1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll2ajyXICq1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll4sdi0xm91qa9wmqo1_500.gif tumblr_ll5z2uRUuV1qguop1.gif tumblr_ll7amlRYc01qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_ll7hhiDQRZ1qiwjxfo1_500.gif tumblr_ll7yf5lJcU1qhjpkj.gif tumblr_ll7yxgUBqA1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll8c9yUPhT1qb472g.png tumblr_ll8e8x2qOg1qcpv9fo1_500.png tumblr_ll8gg6SCXu1qk7njbo1_500.gif tumblr_ll8zboML7s1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll8zcsQmnt1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll9bbmxVNg1qjf4ueo1_500.gif tumblr_ll9hgpUa6o1qgehdfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll9htmUXck1qgehdfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll9ipwoWKf1qgehdfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll9jrbCJFp1qce0qpo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll41qxfrNb1qbcs8p.gif tumblr_ll58k5RIAq1qh747zo1_500.png tumblr_ll70b5vuZX1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70e77B1c1qk7njbo1_400.gif tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png tumblr_ll70oyHUVv1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70peTBis1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70tc0zrd1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70trGuMo1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll72n7qUeS1qefxcw.png tumblr_ll91v8EZ7b1qgc19oo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll95m3PGIY1qitanj.gif tumblr_ll95mvzGd41qitanj.gif tumblr_ll95njE1JE1qitanj.gif tumblr_ll860i0lpj1qggjr4.png tumblr_ll9206Q1jT1qie01l.gif Fuinn.jpg|'Finn & Quinn'Holding Hands <3 Category:Relationships